My live
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Fanfic pribadi Spesial for our annyversary 1st. hadiah untuk my hime... FamSasuxFemNaru -/Yuri here. girl x girl. Smut./ Don't like, Don't read...!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair : FemSasu x FemNaru**

Nama Naruto dan Sasuke hanyalah pinjaman di dalam sini.

Yang sesungguhnya karakter sebenarnya adalah kami di dunia nyata.

Lemon disini hanyalah sex chat kami. Jadi bukan adegan nyatanya loh ya..!

WARNING !

OOC (Naruto adalah aku dan Sasuke adalah dia yang aku sayang dan ber-goldar O)

GirlXGirl, YUURI here, Smut, Grepe, Gaje, bahasa tidak Baku, Typo(s).

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!...

...

"NARUTOOO BANGUN!"

"Errgh?" Aku mengernyitkan alis mendapati gempa tiba-tiba menerjang mimpiku yang mulai memudar, akibat suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

"Hei- bangun gadis malas!"

Kembali suara itu membuyarkan alam tidurku. Membuatku menggeram menutup kepala dengan bantal.

"Kau ini sudah besar, harusnya kau bangun lebih awal membatu memasak dan membersihkan rumah! Jangan terus malas-malasan!... kau juga harus kuliah bukan! "

Mengoceh dan terus mengoceh, suara yang menjadi rutinitas alarm untuk membangunkanku tiap pagi. Ocahan ibuku membuat telingaku panas, hingga sulit untukku kembali ke alam mimpi.

"5 menit lagi," Erangku seraya melirik jam weker di atas meja. 'Jam 6 pagi' ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku berusaha mengulur waktu untuk tetap menikmati tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

"Narutooo! jika kau tidak mau bangun ibu akan menyirammu dengan air!"

"Hengh?" Gumamku berusaha menjawab. 'Ooh Ibu... betapa kuatnya dirimu membangunkanku yang tetap molor begini tiap pagi ' batinku. Aku bahkan heran sendiri dimanakah orang tua itu mendapatkan kekuatan untuk tidak pernah absen mengomel bahkan di hari yang masih terlalu pagi seperti ini. Oh ayolah! Kuliahku masih beberapa jam lagi.

Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku walau mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Cepat mandi! Dan jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu!." Perintahnya, yang kudapati masih dengan menenteng sendok sup. Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat dulu pernah sekali sendok aluminium yg masih panas itu menempel di pahaku. Dan atas dasar tidak ingin mendapatkannya lagi, segera aku mengambil handuk untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku hanya gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa yang luar biasa santai. Hahah, aku hanya menyembongkan diri dengan kata 'luar biasa' itu, jadi jangan iri jika mengetahui aku tak pernah nemiliki masalah serius disepanjang hidupku. Tapi kehidupan datar bukanlah hal yang selalu menyenangkan untuk dijalani bukan. Akibat itulah terlalu sering aku sengaja bertingkah aneh untuk menjadi terlihat berbeda. Tetapi itu gagal.

"KYAAA...hahahhh"

"Kau kenapa? "

Aku tertawa dengan semakin lebar, sedangkan temanku melirikku dengan kernyitan heran diwajahnya. Sementara kami tengah berada di dalam ruang kelas yang sedang ricuh karena dosen tidak ada. Padahal aku berniat membuat beberapa anak terkejut dengan teriakanku, tapi apalah nasib sudah dikacangi sejak lahir, jadi aku terima yang ada saja.

"Coba lihat ini!" Kataku dengan gemas menyodorkan layar hpku kehadapannya.

"Yaellah, dasar! Kau ini... " Temanku itu hanya memasang muka datar melihat gambar yang aku sodorkan. Gambar itu adalah sebuah adegan dalam manga shoujo yang aku baca, tapi tepatnya adalah scene dimana tokoh laki-laki dengan laki-laki berciuman. "Ohh.. ayolah! Fujoshi mana yang tidak histeris mendapat 'hintz' seperti ini?" Terutama di tengah romantisme kisah _straight_.

Padahal aku tahu temanku ini tidak suka adegan yang melenceng ke'mesum'. Tapi dia tidak terlihat keberatan menerima temannya yang lumayan melenceng ini. hahahh...

Bicara untuk menjelaskan soal melenceng, selain seorang fujoshi aku juga memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa. Bukan tidak biasa yang gimana-gimana ya... hanya hubungan perkasihan _or_ percintaan _or_ perpacaran yang sedikit keluar dari garis yang harusnya. Aku hanya sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dulunya selalu aku perhatikan dari jauh. Dan kalian tahu, kini aku sedang pergi untuk memperhatikannya. Dia duduk beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Memang dia hanya duduk sendirian ditemani sebuah buku dipangkuannnya, tapi senyuman terus menghiasi pipinya untuk membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya. Dia dikenal sebagai wanita baik hati di fakulitastasnya, walaupun terlihat suka menyendiri dan benci dengan kebisingan.

Sebenarnya dia berada di universitas yang berbeda dariku, tepatnya dia di universitas farmasi sedangkan aku di universitas swasta yang terkreditasinya masih c dengan jurusan Teknologi Informatika, padahal sampai detik ini kuliahpun aku masih awam dengan seluk beluk perkomputeran atau pemrograman itu sendiri. Entah karena aku terlalu malas untuk belajar atau jalan pikiranku terlalu pendek untuk menyusun masa depanku sendiri. Yah... kelihatannya sebutan sampah masyarakat sudah pas berada dibelakang namaku jika aku tetap seperti ini. Barbeda dengan dirinya... wanita yang sedang ku perhatikan itu tahu bagaimana caranya melangkah, dan tahu betul bahwa tujuan dari proses belajarnya adalah untuk membantu dan berguna bagi masyarakat. Salah satu hal yang membuatku suka dan kagum padanya. Hehehh...

Aku sengaja datang untuk melihatnya, terkadang dia terlihat sangat asyik mengobrol dengan temannya dan aku hanya dapat melihat bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Mungkin karena sebagian aku pendiam dan kurang bisa 'nyambung' untuk memasuki pembicaraan mereka, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengacaukannya. Walaupun terkadang timbul perasaan tidak suka jika dia terlihat terlalu akrab dengan seseorang.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku memperhatikannya tanpa dia tahu, sekarang aku harus menghampirinya kerena memang itulah tujuanku datang kesini bukan.

Dia terlalu serius menaruh matanya pada buku, sehingga aku memutuskan menggunakan tanganku untuk menutup kedua matanya. Aku lupa jika dia menggunakan kacamata, sehingga terasa mengganjal ditanganku.

"Hei! Nanti kacamataku rusak, Naru... " Protesnya menarik tanganku yang menekan kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?" Tanyaku heran, padahal aku bahkan tidak membuat suara.

"Tentu saja aku tahu siapa orang yang memakai cincin pemberianku di jari tengahnya." Jawabnya yang membuatku tersenyum kecut. Yah... akibat ukuran tanganku yang cukup kecil ini aku harus memakai cincin yang diberikannya beberapa bulan yang lalu di jari tengah.

"Kenapa kesini? " tanyanya kemudian.

"Mau mengajakmu Makan." Aku menyengir lima jari sedangkan dia malah menghela nafas.

"Masih ada kuliah, sebentar lagi dosennya juga akan datang. Maaf Naru... " dengan ekspresi bersalah dia menggenggam tangan kiriku yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kamu belum makan dari pagi." menandangnya dengan ekspresi menuntut.

Tapi apa boleh buat, orang-orang sudah masuk memenuhi bangku kelas menandakan dosennya sudah datang.

Aku hanya mendesah kecewa. "Maaf... aku janji akan makan nanti. " ujarnya. Walaupun sudah janji seperti itu aku khawatir jika maag-nya akan kambuh. Ini sudah tengah hari, tapi ia keras kepala untuk mengisi perutnya. Aku kira sepadat apapun jadwal perkuliahan farmasi tidak akan mengambil haknya untuk istirahat dan sekedar jajan.

Hingga sore hari aku menunggu di kos-kosannya. Dia bilang lebih suka untuk tinggal sendiri sehingga menyewa kos-kosan tidak jauh dari kampus. Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan keluarganya sedikit jauh. Itu adalah masalah pribadi, aku tidak akan membahasnya sekarang.

Cukup lama juga untuknya pulang. Baru setelah matahari terbenam terdengar suara sepeda motor miliknya manggema diluar.

Aku berdiri bersemangat untuk menyambutnya, tapi dia masuk dari balik pintu dengan muka masam.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya melewatiku lalu melempar tasnya.

Aku menghampirinya yang duduk ditepi kasur.(kasur yang hanya berupa matras di atas lantai).

Rasa lelah tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

'Mungkin dia sedang mendapatkan masalah baru '. Ini sudah sering terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bicaralah...! Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?" Tanganku mengelus surai hitam kebiruannya yang panjang. "Sasuke... " panggilku setelah lama tidak ada jawaban.

"Hahh... " dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu Lagi Naruuu... " keluhnya. Aku berkedip menatapnya.

"Terlalu banyak makalah yang harus kukerjakan. Belum lagi persiapan ptesentasi dan juga praktek untuk lusa." Masalah kuliah lagi rupanya. Aku jadi merasa bersyukur tidak memasuki farmasi seperti dirinya. Yang jadwalnya bahkan sama padatnya dengan kedokteran.

"Dan mereka semua malah asyik berpangku tangan."

"Teman-teman kelompok kamu?" Tanyaku memastikan. Masalahnya pacarku ini adalah orang yang suka mengerjakan segalanya sendirian, dan seperti saat ini bisa ditebak semua tugas yang harusnya dikerjakan berkelompok teralihkan padanya. Beruntung bangetkan anggota kelompoknya, mereka bisa bersantai dan bermain tanpa beban karena tugasnya sudah dikerjakan oleh Sasuke. Aku sendiri heran... Bisa dibilang pacarku ini cukup hebat, berpendirian kuat dan mungkin keras kepala, bahkan dia sangat membenci apa yang namanya mencontek saat ujian, walau ujung-ujungnya mengeluh karena kesulitan. Dan terus mengatakan dirinya terlalu ja'im bahkan munafik. Entahlah jika dia memang agak berbeda... tapi aku bilang 'Sasuke adalah Sasuke, tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain karena kamu hanya akan merasa puas dengan hasil kamu sendiri'. Walaupun nilai mereka yang mencontek jadi lebih baik daripada nilai murni kamu, tapi perlu diketahui hal yang paling berharga adalah proses.' Kataku sok bijak, walaupun aku sendiri perlu menanamkan hal itu juga pada diriku sendiri.

"Hahh..." Tapi kali ini aku hanya menghela nafas. Karena aku juga sudah berulang kali menanggapi ini. "Mungkin kau harus meledak dulu Sasuke... baru mereka mau bekerja. " Aku yakin dia juga akan sampai pada batasnya. Bisa dibilang Sasuke itu kebalikan dariku, selain dari kepribadian kami yang berlawanan, selalu saja tertimpa masalah, mungkin masalah milik Sasuke adalah penyeimbang dari hidupku yang datar. Hahahh...

"Hn,,,," Sasuke hanya bergumam dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Kemudian dengan iseng aku memijit kakinya yang tertutup rok panjangnya.

"Aww sakit! Stop Naru... aku tidak suka dipijit. " Potesnya yang kutanggapi dengan cengiran. Lalu aku harus apa lagi untuk menghiburnya? Dia tidak suka disentuh bahkan oleh pacarnya sendiri. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bermain handphone di pojok ruangan.

Sudah jam tujuh lewat, Sasuke sedang laptopnya untuk mengerjakan makalah. Sedangkan aku hanya berguling tidak jelas di atas kasur. 'Mungkin aku tidak jadi saja untuk menginap malam ini' pikirku.

"Sasuke...!" Aku menghampirinya dan menjulurkan kepala di atas bahunya.

"Hn?" Dia benar-benar sibuk. Iseng-iseng aku meletakkan mukaku di ceruk lehernya serta meniupnya.

"Ergh!" Sasuke langsung menghindar. "Jangan macam-macam Naru! Kau tahukan aku sedang mengerjakan laporan." Tegurnya agak keras. Membuatku menyusut seketika.

Dengan menghela nafas mengambil tas, 'mungkin harusnya aku tidak mengganggunya'. "Aku mau pamit pulang Sasuke! "

"Tunggu!" Dia menghentikanku yang baru berbalik akan pergi. "-bukannya kau mau menginap disini? "

"Tapi lebih baik aku tidak mengganggumu sekarang."

Sasuke mendekat kemudian menarik tanganku. "Tunggulah sebentar! Aku hanya perlu mengerjakannya sedikit lagi."

"huemmz..." Sedikit berfikir sebelum mengangguk, akhirnya aku duduk di sebelahnya untuk menemaninya dengan bermain 'Ninja Ravange'.

"Hahhh..." Sasuke tampak menghela nafas dengan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Lembar kerjanya sudah ditutup dan menampilkan sebuah halaman facebook di layar laptopnya.

"Sudah selesai? "

"Iya sudah. Bentar! Aku mau chat dulu." Jari-jarinya terus menari di atas keyboard, sesekali senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Tentu bisa kulihat layar laptop dan apa yang diobrolkannya, tapi aku tidak bernafsu untuk itu. 'Hahh... lagi-lagi aku dikesampingkan '.

"Hm,,. Neji sensitif juga ya," gumamnya. Aku melirik halaman chatnya, dan itu memang hanya obrolan biasa meskipun terlihat begitu seru obrolan yang mereka bahas. Aku juga tahu cowok berambut panjang itu menyukai Sasuke. Namun masih dapat diabaikan. Toh Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa dan Sasuke hanyalah selalu ingin terus berada di sampingku.

Aku memeluk lengan Sasuke dan bersender padanya, tidak keberatan dia hanya tersenyum melihatku.

Sedikit rasa kantuk membuatku memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirku. Dan aku tahu Sasuke sedang menciumku. Membuatku tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Mau nonton film?" Tawarnya dengan membuka folder kumpulan film, kemudian memutar Sharlock Holmes 3 yang sudah berulang kali ditontonnya sendiri itu.

"Kemarilah!" ajaknya.

Akupun berpindah tempat di depannya, tepatnya duduk dipangkuannya sambil dia memelukku dari belakang. Kami mulai menonton, tapi aku hanya mengernyit karena kurang mengerti apa yang diucapkan di dalam sana.

"Nggak ada terjemahannya ya?" Tanyaku. Yah, sudah tidak heran lagi sih, Sasuke sudah jago bahasa inggris. Sedangkan aku masih nihil.

"Huhum... " Jawabnya yang malah meletakkan dagunya di bahuku dengan mata yang tidak terlepas dari layar laptop.

"Agak dingin ya? Kamu kurus sih.. " Celetuknya tiba-tiba membuatku mengucrutkan bibir.

Sasuke mengambil selimut dan mengerudungkannya pada kami berdua sedangkan laptopnya berada dipangkuanku, hingga membuat kami menonton di dalam sebuah tenda kecil.

Aku menyamankan diri dengan bersandar kepadanya. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit leherku tapi aku menikmatinya sambil bersantai untuk tetap mengkuti film. Tidak lama kemudian kurasakan tangannya mengusap perutku lalu menyelinap dibalik kaos.

"Ahhah.. geli tahu!" Protesku. Tapi tidak menghentikannya untuk menggerayangi kulit perutku yang menjadi meremang dibuatnya.

Dapat kutebak tangan usilnya sedang menarik-narik bagian tengah bh-ku, tapi tidak begitu kupedulikan. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu bergerak menyelusup dan mengelus dada kiriku hingga membuatku mendesis tertahan.

"Ahh! Kamu ngapain?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit risih ketika jarinya memelintir kecil puting kiriku yang baru tumbuh, dan menyelusupkan tangannya yang lain untuk bermain bersama. Aku sedikit panik. Dia menyingkap bhku ke atas dan meremas buah dadaku dengan perlahan.

Pandangan matanya masih menikmati film yang masih diputar pada layar laptop itu sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mengerjai buah dadaku, seolah itu hanya keisengan kecil yang dilakukan jari-jarinya ketika menonton.

Kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu tengkukku sebelum bibirnya menempel disana dan sesekali menjilatinya.

"Ehhm!" Lenguhku kaget ketika kedua putingku dicubit dan ditarik-tariknya gemas.

"Hunny.. " dapat kurasakan permukaan lembab lidah Sasuke yang menjilati perpotongan leherku penuh dan sesekali mengecup kuping telingaku.

Kemudian lengan kiriku ditariknya keatas dan menyingkap kaosku untuk meraih puting kiriku dengan mulutnya.

Dapat kurasakan bibirnya mengapit putingku kemudian menghisap-hisapnya seperti bayi.

"Uengh...ahh-kamu ngapain? Ha-ny... " Lenguhku nikmat saat daging sensitifku tersedot kedalam goa lembab itu.

Lidahnya menjilati melingkar pada putingku, menyesapnya kuat, dan menggigitinya kecil sebelum menjilatinya melingkar lagi.

"Ennh aah-ohh..." Terasa sengatan-sengatan kecil yang dihantarkan sentuhan Sasuke menjalari tubuhku, dan membuatku melayang menikmati sensasi tersebut.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas kuat rambut Sasuke "Annh!" Dan tidak sengaja menjambaknya ketika putingku tiba-tiba ditarik dengan giginya.

"Awch.. " Ringisnya menggosok kepalanya karena terjambak olehku.

Sasuke menarik diri kembali ke posisi semula, membiarkanku masih dengan baju tersingkap menampilkan tonjolan satu buah dada dengan puting yang basah di atas pangkuannya.

"Ehh...koq?" Tanyaku heran sekaligus sangat kecewa ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Hn,." Sementara dia tengah asyik kembali menatap layar. Membuatku cemberut sambil membenahkan pakaianku dengan lesu. Meratapi hasrat yang tertahan.

Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah datarnya yang sedang menonton.

"Hm?" Tanyanya ketika melihatku yang sedang memasang muka melas ini. Tapi yang benar saja, hanya itu tanggapannya? Membuatku kembali menunduk lesu.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mencium tengkukku. "Nnh!" Membuatku berjengit dibuatnya.

Sasuke mengambil laptop dari pangkuanku lalu diletakkannya di atas kasur.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kakiku ditariknya ke posisi membuka lebar.

"Hey! Apa-apaan?" Protesku kaget karena tiba-tiba dipekangkan begitu saja.

Sasuke mulai meraba paha bawahku sambil kembali menyingkap kaos yang kukenakan sehingga kedua dadaku kembali terekspos di depannya. Kemudian menciumi leherku.

"Ennh ~" Lenguhku. Tangannya yang nakal mengelus pertengahan dadaku sambil menghisap leherku memberikan kissmark disana.

"Ugh - Sasu.., " tanganku memegangi kepalanya yang bergerak liar menginvasi leherku. "Pelan Sukee..! Ah- nggak sabaran banget sih."

"Siapa yang nggak sabaran? Bukan aku yang memasang ekspresi memelas tadi." Jawabnya. Membuatku mem-pout-kan bibirku.

"Nah! Sekarang bisa kau buka pakaianmu? " bisiknya di depan wajahku, sedangkan aku hanya berdecak. " Kenapa aku harus telanjang sendirian. " Ucapku. Karena bagaimana tidak setiap kami melakukan itu Sasuke tidak mau membuka bajunya, dan mengingankanku sebelah pihak saja yang menjadi obyeknya.

"Karena aku sukanya seperti itu. " Alasannya yang membuatku merengut. Memang dalam lesby tidak ada yang bisa memasuki dan dimasuki kecuali dengan bantuan alat, tapi seharusnya kita bergantianlah... aku kan juga ingin memainkan tubuhnya yang lebih indah dari milikku. Jadi bukan hanya permainan sebelah pihak saja.

"Buka!" Perintahnya lagi.

"Yasudahlah. " Akhirnya aku mengalah dan menurutinya untuk menelanjangi tubuhku sendiri. Sasuke menungguku dengan sabar sambil sesekali menjilat bibirnya memperhatikan pakaianku tanggal satu persatu.

"Nieh!" Kataku sambil menyerahkan celanaku kepadanya.

"Celana dalamnya juga! " Tuntutnya, membuatku memerah malu.

"Iya-iya... " Kataku melepaskan cd putihku perlahan dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Sasuke menopang dengan kedua tangannya ke belakang sebagai senderanku yang tengah ada di pangkuannya.

"Udah lepas." Kataku memberi tahu.

"Hm? " dengan cepat Sasuke kembali melongok dari belakang bahuku dan tiba-tiba mencolek bagian tengah vaginaku begitu saja.

"Hmm... basah." Gumamnya, sambil menjilati jari-jarinya dengan sensual.

"Ihh... kamu jorok! " komentarku.

"Masih mending, daripada rasa sambal." Balasnya, mengungkit ketidak sukaannya pada rasa sambal yang kumakan sebelum kami berciuman tempo hari.

Kemudian Sasuke memperbaiki posisiku di atas pangkuannya dan juga posisi layar laptop didepanku yang sudah mati. Menunjuk ke arah layar hitam laptop sambil membuka pahaku lebar-lebar.

"See? Seperti cermin." Katanya, dan aku mengerti maksudnya ketika melihat bayangan tubuh bawahku terpantul disana. Membuat mukaku memerah dengan sempurna.

"Apa-apaan sih!" Aku berusaha merapatkan kembali pahaku tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya.

"Lihat!" Dia menahan pahaku dari bawah. "Pemandangan indah bukan. "

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain karena malu.

"Hm, kita bermain seperti ini." Diangkatnya sedikit pantatku agar pantulan bayanganku lebih jelas, kemudian perlahan memijat perut bawahku tepat diatas rambut halus. Membuat kandung kemihku terasa ingin pipis disana.

"Mau kunyalakan web cam-nya? Biar pantulannya lebih bewarna?!"

"A-apa?" Tatapku horor.

"Yasudahlah. Begini saja." Aku menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke tidak jadi menyalakan wabcam itu. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin adegan memalukan itu tersimpan di laptopnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti" Sasuke kembali membuka selangkanganku, kemudian menjilati jarinya sebelum digunakannya untuk mulai menggesek vaginaku.

"Ahh...engh!" Desahku tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Sasuke terus menggosok naik turun, sesekali mencolek lubang vagiaku untuk mengambil cairan pelicin, lalu kembali menggosok vaginaku, menekan klitorisku dan terus mempermainkannya.

"Ah! Hunny... ngah-owh" Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menutup pahaku kembali.

"Jangan, jangan, jangan tutup!" Cegahnya sambil terus menggosok dengan cepat.

"Ugh... geli," ringisku, menyimpulkan sebuah sensasi yang kudapat itu sebagai rasa geli.

"Geli?" Tanyanya.

"Ohh..."menggeliat berusaha menahan sensasinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Jarinya memutari lubang vaginaku. "Kalau begitu..," Lalu perlahan namun pasti mencelupkan jari telunjuk ke dalam lubang virginku.

"ekh!" Membuatku sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Suka?" Tanyanya sambil mengecup pipi sanpingku.

"Aneh, ssshh... " Jawabku sambil mendesis, merasakan jarinya bergerak di dalam tubuhku walau tidak dalam.

"Hmm, " Gumamnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya keluar.

"ennh.. "

"You are amazing," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Dan aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau luar biasa Naru.. "

"Apanya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Semuanya. " Jawabnya sambil mengelus benda kenyal di dadaku.

"Hn, yahh. "

Kemudian kembali mencelupkan jari telunjuknya pelan-pelan ke dalam lubang vaginaku yang sebenarnya masih virgin itu. "Emmh... " Dan berusaha memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam sana.

"Uhh... Tuh kan kecil lubangnya!" Menahan tangan Sasuke agar tidak memaksanya masuk.

"Nanti juga terbiasa. Apalagi cairanmu banyak begini. Licin." Katanya.

"Hump... Sakiit. aku kan masih perawan." Ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibir merengut.

Sasuke menarik jarinya keluar dan membenamkan wajahnya dibelakang leherku.

"Jadi kamu mau gmna?" Tanyanya kemudian. "Jari?...atau," sejenak ia menjilati leherku, "Dengam lidah?" Lanjutnya.

"Lidah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum menyentuh pipinya.

Dan Sasuke menghela nafas terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Yah terserah kamu deh... " Kataku lagi karena tidak tega.

Tapi Sasuke sudah menurunkanku dari atas pangkuan. Kemudian mengambil bantal untuk disusun dekat tembok lalu membawaku untuk bersender di sana. Sasuke kembali membuka pahaku lebar-lebar sambil menjilat bibirnya yang sensual.

"Kenapa posisinya harus seperti ini?"

"Biar nyaman. Bantalnya keras?"

"Hmm" aku menggeleng sekali dan menatap wajah cantik pacarku sambil menunggu.

"Ergh, kenapa aku keroncongan sih? " ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kalau begitu makan saja semua cairanku!" Kataku mengangkat selangkanganku ke mukanya. Hilang sudah rasa maluku.

"Hahah, sudahlah." Ia menunduk menyambut dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya menyapu permukaan vaginaku.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua ibu jari di kedua sisi belahan vaginaku dan menariknya ke arah berlawanan.

"Hm? Kau tau, _darling_. Jika pria terangsang penis akan tegang, tapi jika wanita yang terangsang..." sejenak berhenti untuk menggelitiki klitorisku dengan ujung lidahnya. "Benda kecil ini akan mengeras." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya sanbil mengernyit menahan hasrat.

Sasuke menjilati lubangku yang ditarik berlawanan dengan jempolnya itu dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat.

"Akh.. Eenh,,, begitu?" Racauku tidak jelas sambil memekik kecil.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat begitu menikmati setiap tekstur yang ada di selangkangan ku dengan khidmat.

"Enh ah ah oh..." Tanganku bergerak meremas-remas rambut Sasuke, menahan gelinjang kenikmatan yang menggelitik seluruh syarafku.

Iris obsidian Sasuke melirik keatas sambil terus menjilat-jilati daerah sensitifku. Terus memainkan klitoris sambil diam-diam memasukkan jari tengah ke dalam lubang vaginaku.

"Uemh.. ah.. hany akh!" Terus mendesah tidak karuan . Rasanya seluruh indra berpusat pada area selangkangan dan dimanjakan dengan begitu lihainya.

Dapat aku rasakan bibirnya menyedot klitorisku sambil terus mengeluar masukkan jari dari lubangku dan baru aku sadar ia memasukan jarinya pada lubangku yang masih kujaga keperawanannya itu.

"Ajhh.. apa yg kau lakukan?" Tanyaku protes, tapi gerakan jari itu berhasil membuatku menggelinjang tidak karuan.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang untuk menambahkan jariya, lalu digerakkannya di dalam sana menambah sensasi dengan jilatan liar di area luar vaginaku.

"Ahh-ya...owwh-ya, terussh..." Racauku keenakan

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari daerah selangkanganku dan menatapku yang sudah melorot dari tempat semula. Sedangkan jarinya terus memompa sambil ia mulai menjilati cairan liur yang belepotan di bibirku.

"Naru..." panggilnya, tapi tidak kupedulilan.

Lubangku diaduk di sana rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Hn... ugh yah?" Berusaha melihat wajahnya dengan jelas walau hanya nengernyit menatapnya.

"Kemari!" Perintahnya, padahal sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang sudah mendidih.

"Ahh?" Aku beranjak mendekat perlahan. Walau jarinya masih menyerangku didalam sana terasa makin menusuk kedalam.

"Ughh.."

"Wajahmu itu...manis sekali" ujarnya sambil menjilati penuh pipiku.

"Pernah berkaca dgn wajah mesum-mu ini?" Aku hanya mengernyit denga sebelah alis mendengarnya.

"Hm?" Sasuke mencium pipiku sambil terus memompa jarinya.

"Wajah mesum? Lau wa-jah me-nyeringai akhu seringgh..Hehe."

"Liat saja wajah mesum ini...!" Ucapnya, mengocok lubangku lebih liar.

"Akhakh ah ohh.. " Aku menunduk dan mencengkram bahu Sasuke erat menahan gelinjang nilmat, yang membuat kepalaku berputar. "Anng emph!" menggigit bibir bawah untuk menghentikan erangan tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke menngerakannya dengan membabi buta, kemudian menyerangku dengan ciumannya. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku yang sibuk mendesah dan membelit lidahku.

Tanganku memeluknya erat dan meremas-remas kain dipunggungnya.

Lidah Sasuke bergerak seperti blender memutari lidahku dan mengocok mulutku. Dengan tangan yang lain meremas buah dadaku. Terus dan terus menyerang kedua mulutku yang sama basahnya tanpa ampun

Tubuhku bergetar dan rasanya semakin tidak tahan. "Ahh..hahh-ennh" aku hampir sampai pada batasnya.

"Eunhh uhgg.." Eranganku terus keluar mengeram tidak karuan, seluruh ototku tegang merasakan nikmat yang hampir ke puncak.

"Ahh!" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya beserta juga mengeluarkan ke tiga jarinya. Membuatku mengerang kecewa.

"Hehe... capek." Katanya. 'What the hell?' Padahal aku hampir sampai, tapi malah ditundanya begitu saja.

Sasuke tersenyum baru kemudian merunduk, menggantikan kerja jarinya kembali dengan mulut dan lidahnya.

"Annh-ahh...owh," Kembali membuatku melenguh saat benda yang lembab dan kenyal kembali menyerang disana.

Merasa kurang Sasuke kembali memasukkan kedua jari tadi dan memompa lubangku dengan cepat. Sambil menjilati dan mem-bully klitorisku tak kalah liarnya.

"Uenhh... kenapa ini tidak selesai selesai?" Seluruh ototku tidak berhenti menegang. Padahal kukira aku bisa keluar sejak tadi.

Aku menekan kepala Sasuke semakin ke dalam pada selangkanganku.

"_Tell me what you want_! Kau ingin kuapakan, Naru?" Tanyanya dengan suara sexy sambil terus bermain.

"Emnnh... Lakukan lebih!" Kataku.

"Seperti?" Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan jari yang masih keluar masuk

"Aku su-dah tidak tahan ahh... buat aku datang!" Perintahku.

"_As your wish, Darling_... " Kembali Sasuke merunduk dan menjilati daging merahku yang sudah basah di bawah sana. Mem-_bully_ daerah tersensitifku.

"Akhh.. kehh hah.. Aku sudah tak tahan. Heghh!" Menundukkan kepala yang sesekali menggeleng, menahan nikmat.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menggigiti klitorisku keras, membuatku berteriak terkejut merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Tanganku mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, "Slurrp-slurrrrp" dan dia menyedot lubangku yang terus mengeluarkan cairan itu.

"Aahhh... Sasukeee.. hahhh " Tubuhku menggelinjang, melihat bagaimana aku keluar dihisapnya seluruh cairanku hingga dinding vaginaku tertarik ke dalam mulutnya, terus memancing seluruh cairanku untuk keluar. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke menjilati bibir basahnya yang seksi dan jari-jarinya dengan sensual.

"Hehe... " aku hanya terkekeh sambil menarik nafas terengah pasca orgasme.

Sasuke kabur begitu saja untuk mencari tisu. Kemudian datang kembali dengan melap bibirnya dan menyodorkan kotak tissu kepadaku.

"Nih! Nanti kasurku belepotan lagi"

"Salah siapa?" Dengusku.

"Siapa yang memelas tadi?" Balasnya membuatku menggenbungkan pipi, malu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Kamu tidur gih!" Perintahnya.

"Hm.. " gumamku berbaring diatas kasur.

Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas kasur sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhku, lalu mengecup keningku.

"Tidurlah... "

"Hm?" Mata biruku terus memperhatikannya yang pergi ke dapur untu mengambil air putih.

"Kamu nggak tidur?" Tanyaku saat dia kembali ke kamar.

"Belum darling... " Jawabnya sambil mengambil kembali laptopnya.

"Kenapa? Mau ngapain sih?"

"Nonton!" Matanya melirik ke belakang untuk menatapku dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah!" Suruhnya lagi.

"Besok kan juga bisa. Sekarang sudah mau pagi, sebaiknya kamu juga tidur!" Ujarku.

"Cck!" Decaknya, masih teris mengetak-ngetik laptop.

"Ayo tidur.. " Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, bersender padanya sambil terpejam.

"Kamu sendiri nggak ngantuk? Kalau ngantuk tidur aja!" Selanya lagi.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau nonton untuk..." tanganku merayap menuju selangkangannya lalu mengusapme belahan selangkangannya yang masih terbalut celana.

"Ah! Kamu ngapain sih." Desahnya terkejut dan menyingkirkan tanganku.

"Jujur saja! Kamu mau memainkan tubuhmu sendiri tanpaku bukan?" Godaku meduga-duga.

"Idihh..! Enggaklah. " Elaknya sambil memutar nata onyxnya.

"Masak?"

"Iya... aku mau onani pas kamu lagi disini. " Terangnya, membuatku mengucrutkan bibir. 'Jadi dia memang tidak ingin disentuh sama sekali? '

"Ayo tidur! " Ajaknya. Menyeret pergelangan tanganku untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ayo tidur bersama!" Menepuk-nepuk kasur agar Sasuke berbaring di sebelahku.

"Iya-iya... ini juga lagi mau baring."

Aku tersenyum senang memeluk bahunya sambil menyamankan posisi di sabelahnya.

"_Uyasomi_!" Ucap Sasuke mengelus lembut surai pirangku.

"Kamu lupa?" Sahutku tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" dia memasang wajah bertanya.

"_Happy Anniversary_...!" Kataku, tersenyum penuh arti menatap iris obsidiannya.

"Owh ya ampun! Sekarang tanggal satu oktober?" Decaknya menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Huhum.. sekarangkan sudah lewat dari jam 12." Kataku memberi penjelasan kepadanya. Yah... aku tahu orang yang satu ini pasti lupa apalagi jika menyangkut tanggal hari tertentu. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya untuk mengingat hari ulang tahunku saja dia terus menanyakan padaku sampai puluhan kali. Entah sekarang dia masih ingat atau tidak.

"Heheh... gomen. Happy anniversary, Darling! " Ucapnya cengengesan, lalu mencium bibirku agak lama.

"Sudah ah! Bobo'! Setelah bangun nanti aku pasti memberikan sesuatu untukmu! " Janjinya. Dan aku tersenyum mengiakan.

Aku menyamankan diri dipelukannya agar lebih cepat terlelap.

"_I love you_.. " Ucapnya untuk terakhir kali.

"_I love you too_" Sahutku pelan. Rasanya benar-benar damai jika bisa terus berada disinya seperti ini. Dan aku sadar aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula dengannya yang malah pernah berkata bahwa cintanya lebih besar daripada perasaanku. Membuatku merasa benar-benar berarti dan dibutuhkan olehnya.

.

I love you Ata...

And happy anniversary!

Aku sengaja copas sexchat kita buat hadiah anniversary. Moga kamu bisa menikmatinya.

Tapi ingat... itu adalah hasil penundaan dari balas dendam yang kurencakan.

Cck-ck-ck-ck... kamu bener-bener curang nggak mau disentuh.

Padahal kan aku juga pingin ngeraba kamu... dan menikmati desahan sexy kamu... #plak. (Ditabok gara2 ngunbar omonga mesum pribadi di public.)

Jadi tunggu aja!

Niatku buat ngebalas kamu masih bulet.

Ahhh... aku bener-bener gemes pingin ngiket kamu dengan tali-tali, dan mengerjaimu sampai pingsan. Hahahahh,... #ketawa setan.

Jadi tunggu aja! Fanfic Yuriku selanjutnya yang selalu sepesial buat kamu.

Nyaann ~… :3


End file.
